The Murder and the Coralian
by Hozic
Summary: I can't think of a summary, i will put one up soon once i think of the perfect one... so just read it and give a R&R. Rated M for Cursing, blood, talk of torture and ect.


This takes place after the series and the movie; Eureka and Renton are out in the Nirvash rifting.

* * *

"Renton! Nirvash is so happy that we are out, and that we aren't fighting we are just rifting" Eureka laughed while they are piloting her. "I know what you mean, she is happy just being the three of us" as he stares into Eureka's eyes lovingly. "What do you think about landing and we stretch our legs" Renton suggested. "I think that's a great idea!" Eureka replied with a happy smile. As they find a place to land there are some people watching them, why are they watching the young lovers? Nirvash lands in a small clearing so they can get out. "Eureka I have a surprise for you" as he helps her down. Eureka looks at him with a confused look 'what does he have to show me?' she thought "sure Renton" so Eureka turns around so she won't spoil the surprise.

(Load Tyler Carter Mirror, this part goes well if you hear it A/N and besides he is cute ;3)

Eureka stars to hear a guitar playing and a trumpet playing as well so she turns around, and sees Renton holding up a small violet box that causes Eureka to almost stop breathing. "Renton… Is…. Is that what I think it is…?" Renton nods and opens the box to her inside was two small rings one her size, the other his. Eureka was speechless all she could do was pick up the ring and just try to speak. "Y….Ye…..YES!" as she jumps onto him, then Renton does the most romantic thing he could for her.

"Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side"

Renton grabs Eureka's hand so he can slip the ring onto her finger, all she could do is cry tears of joy.

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

Renton pulls her close and starts to sing at the top of his lungs.

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

He kisses her and whispers in her ear.

A mirror with a simple purpose, fall deep into a reflective service, but I'm getting nervous cause the more I think we are perfect together, the more you think we are worthless and wether, or not you choose to stay is beyond me, I promise I'm as happy as I'll ever be, don't you see us we are two peas, in a pod and it's odd that my soul and my bod would deteriorate if you shatter the glass, in this mirror I see fate, so fuck the past we'll just, take a break and start over, here's to a clean slate, now come over~~~

He lifts her up onto the Nirvash so he could kneel to her.

I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

But there happiness was cut short, as soldiers start to come out of the tree line and bushes, so he tells Nirvash to run with Eureka and leave him.

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

"Goodbye Eureka I love you…. I will see you soon" Renton last words to her before he was pushed to the ground, as he watches Nirvash fly away with his love. "RENTON!"

*Inside the Nirvash*

"We have to go back… We have to" as Eureka slams her hands on the controls that won't work for her, all she can hear from Nirvash is "I'm sorry young one"

"Sorry….. SORRY! You just left Renton behind!" Eureka yelled.

"I know young one, but he is still connected to you" Nirvash replies.

'Renton… Renton can you hear me' Eureka tried to reach him through their thoughts. 'I'm here Eureka…. I can't see where they are taking me, all I hear is that they are taking me to a max security slam' Eureka is crying on the inside and out. 'Renton….. I love you…. I don't want to lose you again…' Eureka thought to him. 'I'm will be ok I will see you soon… Holland will think of something he always does…' Eureka is sobbing uncontrollably, while the Nirvash lands in the Gekko's hanger so the Nirvash pops the pilots hatch.

"MAMA!" her kinds all say in unison, while Talho and Holland are standing on the side with a worried look. "Eureka…. Is something wrong?" Talho asked seeing Eureka's puffy eyes and tear marks on her cheeks.

"Re….Ren…..RENTON GOT CAPTURED!" as she hugs her kids crying her eyes out. Holland was concerned now, so was Talho. "Holland go tell the others and get the ship ready… We are going to save the brat" as Holland runs out Talho walks over to Eureka to try to figure out the story. As Eureka explained her story Talho was happy, sad, and angry on what happened.

'EUREKA…. THEY ARE HURTING ME…' Renton yelled with pain in-between his words. 'They keep on asking where you guys are… I keep on telling them I don't know… so they keep cutting me and…..' Eureka was going into shock thinking and yelling at the same time '"Renton! What are they doing to you'" everyone was sent back by her outburst until they remembered that Eureka and Renton have a mental connection. '" NO…. NO…. NO…. What are you doing…? Don't do that… Don't…. NOOOOOOO! "' it was the last thing Eureka Heard from her love for months…

Mouths turned into a year….. A year into two… but finally…. Finally after two years and months of Eureka being mentally locked out of Renton's head throughout the months she was locked out she would get dreams of what was happening to him she only wished they were false, until she found where he was…

*Two years and seven months later*

"This is Echo team… We have made our way inside"

"Good…. Radio back when PC is found"

"Roger that"

A more mature looking Eureka is sitting in the command seat of the Gekko, her hair went down past her shoulders her wings were stronger and more beautiful she also still wore the ring Renton gave her along with his around her neck, but she was the most cold hearted bitch to everyone you could have ever seen. She treated everyone the cold shoulder, except her children who got more or less emotions then what they were used to.

"Ma'am we found the PC, moving to extract… but there is a problem"

"What's the _Problem_ Echo team?"

"Well….. The PC does nowhere resemble the picture we have, and he is in type 5 prison restraints…. Ma'am only the most dangerous convicts get this"

"Echo refresh my memory on the restraints"

"Ma'am the restraints are bolted to his bones… we have to bring him onto the Gekko as he is"

"Fine prep PC for transport, we are leaving this slam"

"Yes Mama"

"MAURICE! How many times do I have to tell you don't call me mama on missions" She yells in a stern voice.( yea, yea the kid is out saving his papa I wanted to add it because I know my kids would do it for me… If I had any :P)

"I'm sorry…. Ma'am"

"Good… I will see you on the Gekko"

*The Gekko Hanger*

Eureka walks out as she starts yelling orders "Get him ready for medical bay, get Mischa down here so we can get these things off of him." As she stares at the man she loved with steel bolts plunged into his skin a mask over his eyes, cuffs on his wrists, along with a spine lock that has to be removed surgically. "My god…. Please let him be ok" as Mischa runs over to start prepping him to remove all the restraints.

'Renton… Please answer me….' Eureka pleaded to him in her thoughts. 'Female… Young….. Leather….. Commander type…. I know this smell' her eyes widen as she sees his head lift up staring right at her, even with the blindfold on 'Renton?!' His head tilts to the side as she walks over to him, reaching out to touch her long lost love removing his blindfold. "Renton…" before she could finish his eyes open suddenly and look at her, one eye was blue with a red slit in it the other was dark violet with a red slit in the same. "So I get to see again…. What slam is this now." Eureka was horrified in what she saw, she saw were the experiments that happened to Anemone, and many others were done onto him in more ways than one.

"Renton… You're home now… Don't you remember me?" Eureka asked. So this man in Renton's body starts to look at her. "I don't say I do… but there is a familiarity about you… it's like you're the angel in my head" he replied. 'That's… That's because I am love.' She sent him in her thoughts, but before he could reply Mischa doped him so he would be a lot easier to move.

"Eureka I'm sorry that this has to happen… But when we remove all this we have to place him in the Medical cell." Eureka was frozen…. all she could do was nod and approve the procedure

* * *

I hope you like this new story I put out, I'm looking for some help on my stories equal credit go to the people helping, and before people start saying it (Why are you going the convict murder plot) I want to try to mix a Riddick and Renton Feel, to see how it may work R&R and tell me how it is.


End file.
